Be Somebody
by KunoichiHakira666
Summary: When the unfortunate Kaminari meets the present class of 3-D, her life becomes complicated once again. Along with the appearence of old friends and new enemies, things start to get interesting.
1. Forewords

When the unfortunate Nakamura Kaminari; meets the present class of 3-D, her life becomes complicated once again. It hasn't been a year since her older brothers death, and to think he was once a part of the notorious class until he was brutally murdered in cold blood. What will happen when without warning, she's faced with the same scene of that fateful night?

Having Yuko by her side made this a little more bearable. She understood what she was going through; her brother being a previous student of 3-D too. Odagiri Ryu: The one person Nakamura would let walk all over her, if need be. Ah~ Ryu was Kaminari's weak spot. Yuko knew it, hell everyone knew it but nothing but embarrassment and heart break ever came from it.

Finding friendship during teenage years is hard enough, try adding the reputation of being a loose cannon plus having six delinquent boys sneak their way into your everyday life. Not that she was too bothered, finding comfort in the six boys, was easier than once expected. She couldn't bare to give that up and be alone again, even if it means starting the painful process of wondering when they'll come home…if they'll come home.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Teaser 1**

"So…remind me why we're doing this again." Kami shifted uncomfortably as she hid in the bushes.

"I thought you wanted to see?" Yuko whispered loudly.

The shorter girl rolled her eyes. "I do, but not at the extent of being a stalker."

"Stop being a baby!" The older girl gently shoved her friend.

The slight knock was enough to make the unbalanced girl topple.

"Look!" Yuko squealed.

"Ah, Shit! I'm stuck; I can't get up." Kami struggle to get up to see what was so interesting to her friend.

**Teaser 2**

"Take off your shirt." Kaminari told flatly.

The boy just stood there without a word.

[Ouside the Room]

"Are they-?"

"Shhh!" Ogata scolded the boy beside him.

**Teaser 3**

The rooms atmosphere changed instantly.

"You like him?" The boy before her stared at the taller male with disgust.

Yuko rushed in just in time. "What's going on?" She questioned full of panic.

"Well, Kami? Who's it going to be?" The taller guy watched the girl intently.

"well…I-"

"Don't take me for a fool. After all this time and you still can't answer me?" The shorter man barked.


	2. 1  Beat Up By A Girl

"Boring." The girl pushed the wet golden hair out of her face, so she could take in the scenery.

She had given up all hope of finding something entertaining in the area when something unexpected caught her attention. She walked under a sheltering tree; it's not like she disn't like the rain, but trying to light a cigarette in a blustery downpoor was near impossible. She watched a large group of boys fun onto the field by the river. The were yelling like brats and scrapping over god knows what. "Can't be important." She scoffed as she continued to examine the scene. Six boys in black gakurans and around 15 in everyday clothes were throwing each other about; kicking and swearing like they were big-shots. It was amusing to see, she had to admit. Amusing in that pathetic sort of way.

"Seems their time is up." She flicked the ash and sniffled.

Those high schoolers were getting the crap kicked out of them. "Boring-" The girl was about to walk away from the ever familiar scene when something caught her eye; making something inside her, snap. Pushing herself off the tree she was leaning on, she ran full pelt towards the group of retards.

"Bastards!" The teen growled, keeping a grip on the steel pipe looming over her head.

"Huh?" What seemed to be the older groups leader, gawped confused at the fuming girl.

Once again, the girls hair hung over her face, dripping with excess rain water. She huffed and booted the mans shin, making him fall to his knees, before throwing a killer right hook into his noes.

"You bastards think you're men?" She waved the pipe around and glared at boys. Even the even the wasted High schoolers didn't go without a scornful stare. "If you can't fight without a weapon...don't bother doing it at all." The girl hovered over the man that was clutching his nose and snarled.

"Don't interferre!" Another boy groaned as he trie to stand up.

"Eh?" The girl turned to the disturbance and cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. "Are you going to beat them? Or maybe you'd prefer to be put in a coma by those dirty bastards?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes, before turning back to the annoying man that was writing in pain. "Get out of here." Alook of distaste was obvious on her face as she threw the orders at the older men.

Actually complying, the older guys stumbled up and began running off.

"Don't forget your stick." She giggled and through the metal pole half-heartedly at the back of one of the mens knees, making him stagger. "What a joke." She sighed, pushing her hair off her face.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"The person who just saved you from getting your skull bashed in." She glanced down at the wasted boys. "No need to thank me." She told dryly, taking out another cigarette and lighting it.

"Bitch, listen here-" A boy with blonde hair bellowed suddenly.

"Save it. I don't have time to listen to your 'Talking-big'. People like you make me laugh; you run your mouths, thinking you're something special and at the end of it all when you've been beat, you look like a puppy that's been kicked. So much for fearsome Akidou." The girl spared a glance and began walking off.

"Don't you dare walk away!" The boy with Blonde highlights bellowed at the girls decending back.

"Hey?" They called angrily after the girl, but she wouldn't bother to give up any more of her time.

Hakira lazily stepped through the front door and walked into the hallway. The house was cold, dark and eerily quiet. Only the sounds of the sitting room clock and a distant passing train gave away that she hadn't gone deaf yet. Her feet padded at the hardwood floor as she crept about the empty space. At times like this, she felt lonely. With her mother dead and a so-called father that didn't give a fuck about her the only person she could have relied on was her brother...But even-there was no way now. He had gone, too; just like everyone else around her, and he wasn't coming back.

Past memories of her and her older brother washed over her as she looked over the photographs hanging on the walls. Her whole body tensed when her eyes set upon a certain picture the table in the living room. Adjusting herself, she leant against the door frame and stared into the darkness of what most would call the family room. The lights off passing cars broke through the window and grazed the image. Anger welled; she felt the need to exterminate something. But what good would that do now? Only passing on to others, the same pain you cling so dearly to is meaningless.

After all, the pain of the harsh reality she carried around what the only thing left of her brother. Maybe that's why she was having such a hard time letting go of the hate and indifference that constantly ate at her.

"What am i doing?" She spoke to herself as she slid down the wall. She didn't know what she was doing; hell, she didn't even know what she meant by the question.

Somehow, the echoes of far-off trains and drunk people coming out of the clubs, comforted her. She was alive, for sure, but her life was wasting away. Not to sound pessimistic or anything, but she really didn't have anything to live for. All she did was cause trouble and destroy the people around her.

"a-a-argh..." Hakira whimpered as she shifted. "No way!" She had fallen asleep on the floor and sat up no less. She managed to heave herself up, albeit painfully. "Fucking can't do anything right." She grumbled at herself for not turning on the heating yesterday as she climbed the stairs.

She had done everything that needed to be done; cleaning, washing, had a shower, got dressed and even made herself breakfast. Now she had the whole day free. It's a pity she had nothing else to occupy her. That was until, something unexpected came to mind.

She was curled up on the sofa, looking into her coffee when the tedious thought invaded her brain. "I wonder if those useless boys are still in one piece?" What did she care? She had given them a well deserved lecture, not to mention saved them and they were ungratefull. She huffed and got up, making her way into the foyer behind the front door. She slipped on her shoes, grabbed her bag and opened the front door. Greeted by the unidealistic word, she scowled. "Tch, still nothing special." She slammed the door behind her. "This doesn't mean anything." She set off into the contrasting lively street. Stopping momentarily, just after her gate, she stared up at the sky. "As long as there are people under the same sky, you'll never be completely alone." She smiled brightly. "What a load of bullshit!" Her face turned sour at the remembered words.

As usual, class 3-D was rowdy. Guys running about hitting each other with sticks, gambling and planning their weekends.

The class room door slides open and it takes a couple of moments before anyone realises there was an intruder. Upon noticing said person, the room froze. It wasn't that annoying homeroom teacher, or any other member off staff. Surprisingly, a girl of about 5'7'' with waist length golden hair and womanly figure stood in the doorway with her arms folded.

"Yo!" She saluted before walking to the desk at the front and sitting down.

Kazama and Ogata looked to each other with shocked, questioning looks. "You?" They yelled in unison.

"Who? What? Where?" Kura's head shot up and he wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth.

"The girl from yesterday!" Kamiya stood up hastily and pointed.

"Huh?" Honjo also stood up dramatically.

"Wassup?" Hakira put her feet on the dest and made herself comfortable.

"You mean, you guys know her?" One of the students questioned, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"Yeah, we go way~ back...Since yesterday." Hakira smirked at the havoc she was causing.

"What do you want?" Ogata rolled his eyes, seemingly bored with the situation.

"Your souls" The girl played.

"I can't believe you guys kept something like this a secret."Another classman whine.

"You guys are so boring." Hakira got up and strolled leisurely from one end of the glass room to the other.

A loud *smack* echoed.

"Eeep!" The sharp sound escaped the girls lips and the boys focused on her.

Hakira blew up. Grapping the perverts ear that has just slapped her ass, she yanked him up out of his seat. The boy sent a first towards her face; countering, Hakira grabbed the boys crotch tightly.

"Touch me again and you're life won't be worth living." Her actions contradicted with her words as she smiled sweetly, tightening her grip further. "Understand?" She nodded, the incapacitated boy nodding along with her.

Hakira scoffed and let go viciously. The boys shifted uncomfortably in their seat at the thought of the pain their class mate must have just endured.

"Is this how you guys spend your days?" The girl looked over their expressions and shook her head in disappointment.

She walked back to the desk, picked up her stuff and walked out without saying another word.

"Itadakimasu!" Hakira bowed her head to the big, blonde man who had just placed her order on the table.

She was fortunate to have found this place. It was welcoming, the view onto the shopping district was fun and the prices were great. She tasted her ramen and flailed. "This is great~ Thank you." She told the owner, who was standing idly behind the counter and he nodded in appreciation.

"Hey Kumai-San." A new voice floated through the ramen shop and Hakira turned to inspect out of curiousity.

"Noooo~" She whispered, grabbed the menu on the table and hid her face as she sunk into her seat.

Closing her eyes, she hoped the guest didn't look into her corner. Eventually putting the menu down, she was greeted by the unwelcomed boy.

"What are you doing?" He scowled at her.

"What does it look like?" She mocked.

"Looks like you're being a weirdo, that was hiding behind a menu." He replied, the same amount of taunting in his voice.

Hakira rolled her eyes and picked up a dumpling. "Where are your friends?"

The watched the passing people out of the window. "I dunno...Probably karaoke or somethi-" the boy with highlights froze when his stomach grumbled.

Hakira just blinked at him. "Take one." She pushed the plate forward a bit.

"No, i'm-" He was cut off when the girl shoved a dumpling in his mouth.

"Wow, i never knew they could be so useful." She picked up another dumpling and inspected it.

"murgh?"

"Two problems solved at once; Shutting your stomach and your mouth up." Hakira bit back the laughter at his expression as he tried to chew the hot food and talk at the same time.

"This is the third time we've met and i still don't know your name." The girl stared into her ramen bowl.

"Two of the times, it's been your choice to approach us." He panted, trying to relieve his burned tongue.

"So you're not going to tell me?" She pointed her chopsticks his way.

"Kazama Ren."

"Nakamura Hakira."

"Ren, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend." The shop owner rushed around excited while Hakira choked on her food and Ren stared blankly.

"Me...and him?" The girl gasped in horror. "I like my guys to be strong."

Ren looked at the girl like he'd just received a slap in the face.

"You don't have to walk me home." Hakira matter of facted, quite insulted that he thought she needed chaperoning.

"There are weirdo's about." He brushed her off.

"Yeah, you're one of 'em." He glanced angrily and she glared back.

"I'm trying to be nice." He explained, frustrated.

"It must be hard on you. I hear old habits are hard to break." She smirked at his confused expression.

"Shut up." He mumbled as they walked towards her house.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A.N: I hope people enjoy my new fic~

Updated - 30th September 2010


End file.
